1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus for driving an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD), digital versatile disc (DVD), and blu-ray disc (BD).
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc apparatus has an optical pickup for recording information on an optical disc or replaying information from the optical disc. The optical pickup is slidably maintained on both a main guide shaft and a sub-guide shaft mounted on a chassis, via a bearing. Therefore, the optical pickup is movable in a disc radius direction relative to the chassis.
A support structure of the guide shaft of an optical disc apparatus commonly has a vibration isolation means. There are some cases in which the guide shaft or a support part of the guide shaft is formed of resin as such a vibration isolation means.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-92898 discloses a technology to fix a guide shaft by a pressing bar spring after being pressed against a screw provided in a chassis.
In recent years, optical discs of high recording capacity such as blu-ray discs have been increasingly coming into wide use. High positioning accuracy is demanded from an optical disc apparatus for optical discs of such high recording capacity. Particularly higher positioning accuracy in the focusing and tracking directions of an optical pickup is demanded from such an optical disc apparatus than from a conventional optical disc apparatus.
Looseness vibrations resulting from a gap between a sub-guide shaft and a bearing arise in an optical disc apparatus. If looseness vibrations arise, a reading or recording error of information occurs. The technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-92898 adjusts the position of a guide shaft relative to a chassis and cannot reduce looseness vibrations resulting from a gap between the guide shaft and the bearing.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical disc apparatus capable of reducing looseness vibrations resulting from a gap between a sub-guide shaft and a bearing.